yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway
The Kallang–Paya Lebar Expressway (Abbreviation: KPE; ; ; ) is the third newest of Singapore's network of expressways. The southern section of the expressway opened first, on 26 October 2007, with the remaining section fully opened on 20 September 2008. Connecting the East Coast Parkway in the South and the Tampines Expressway in the north-east, the 6 lane (2x3) expressway extends twelve kilometres, with approximately of main cut and cover underground tunnels running some 10 kilometres underground when fully completed. Built at a cost of approximately S$1.8 billion (US$1 billion), it is the longest subterranean road tunnel in Southeast Asia. The KPE is also believed to be the world's sixth longest underground road project at its time under construction. In all, the dual-carriageway expressway with three lanes in each direction will have eight interchanges, eleven on-ramps, and twelve off-ramps. The KPE also connects to the Marina Coastal Expressway which recently opened on December 29, 2013. The Land Transport Authority (LTA) has awarded a contract for the expansion of the KPE/TPE interchange at the north end of the expressway and construction of a new road connection to Punggol Central, providing a new and more direct link to and from the KPE and TPE, and alleviating the traffic congestion of the TPE between the current KPE ramps and Punggol ramps. The work would involves the design and construction of roads, three new vehicular bridges crossing Sungei Serangoon and Sungei Blukar, a new flyover across TPE and other associated ramps. Construction works commenced in second quarter of 2015 and is scheduled for completion by third quarter of 2019. History A 2.8 km-long Kallang Expressway (KLE) was envisioned as early as 1981, serving as a link between the Pan Island Expressway (PIE) and East Coast Parkway (ECP). It would have become the shortest expressway in Singapore if it was built. The modern Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway (KPE) was first conceptualised in the preliminary plans of 1997, merging the KLE and the Paya Lebar Expressway (PLE) into a single expressway. Construction on the expressway started in the year 2001, and was fully completed in 2008. On 23 June 2007, the northern end of the expressway between Tampines Road from the new Defu Flyover and the Tampines Expressway was opened to traffic, and was temporarily named Tampines Service Road. Tampines Road will therefore no longer connect with the Tampines Expressway at the Tampines Flyover. The Defu Flyover along Tampines Road, along with the traffic signals, were commissioned on the same day from 1000 hours. On 27 July 2007, the LTA announced the opening of the southern ECP-PIE section of the expressway (Phase 1) to traffic on 26 October 2007. The entire expressway opened to traffic on 20 September 2008 by Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong. From the 12 August 2008 to 18 August 2008, the KPE is closed. This is to facilitate the smooth transition for the full expressway, including thorough checks of the tunnel. The transition also involves integrating key operation systems of the existing stretch of KPE with the new and unopened stretch of the expressway. Some of these systems include ventilation control, fire protection and lighting control. Comprehensive tests will be conducted on the integrated systems to ensure that they are working well and operationally ready when the expressway opens. The operations control centre will therefore be shifted to Airport Road from Sims Way. *30 August 2008: KPE Emergency Preparedness Day *6 September 2008: KPE Tunnel Rally *14 September 2008: Swing KPE Route The Kallang Section of the expressway starts from an interchange with the East Coast Parkway near the fourteen-kilometre mark of the ECP in a northward direction, goes underground below the Geylang River, cuts across the Kallang Sports Complex to the west of the National Stadium, comes to an interchange at the Mountbatten Road/Nicoll Highway/Guillemard Road junction, crosses the East West MRT Line, before ending with an interchange with the Pan Island Expressway at the thirteen-kilometre mark of the latter. The Paya Lebar Section continues from where the Kallang Section leaves off beneath the Kallang River and Pelton Canal past MacPherson Estate, comes to an interchange with Paya Lebar Road, Upper Paya Lebar Road, MacPherson Road and Airport Road, crosses over the Circle MRT Line which was under construction at the same time as the expressway, and continues for almost three and a half kilometres underground beneath Airport Road and the Paya Lebar Airbase, emerges at ground level near Defu Lane 3, goes on an elevated interchange over Tampines Road. It will meet Buangkok East Drive at an interchange before continuing towards the existing Tampines Flyover to meet with Tampines Expressway. On 27 July 2007, the LTA announced an extension of the KPE from East Coast Parkway to the Ayer Rajah Expressway via Marina South. The stretch will be named Marina Coastal Expressway (MCE). The Marina Coastal Expressway officially opened on 29 December 2013. List of exits Public education and congestion management In 2006, the Land Transport Authority (LTA) engaged an advertising agency to embark on a public education programme, to inform and educate the public on the proper way to use the KPE — the first time it has done so for a road project. British firm Bartle Bogle Hegarty (BBH) has been appointed to publicise safety messages needed to prepare users for the KPE. BBH, which in turn appointed British public relations firm Grayling, clinched the contract for S$2.81 million. Its campaign started in the second quarter of 2007, consisting of a website and an album Sounds Of The Underground of ten songs for the purpose. The LTA has also put up a tender calling for consultants to develop congestion management systems in the KPE. The call has drawn three submissions. It also rolled out the first dedicated team of Traffic Marshals, with the primary role of rapid deployment to any incident within the tunnels. The annual contract was awarded to Certis CISCO, who would deploy six marshals on motorcycles around the clock in the KPE, to be expanded to 28 motorcycles and three cars across all expressways by end 2008. Speed cameras KPE's underground section is fitted with digital speed cameras that operate 24 hours throughout the day to enforce the 80 km/h speed limit (as such 70 km/h for some of the tunnel stretches that have G-clamps and WILD system - which is at near to the Upper Paya Lebar Road exit northbound and Airport Road exit southbound). The speed cameras are easily spotted in the middle section of the tunnel and are found under the main via ducting. There have been no instances of speed cameras flashes indicating a violating vehicle exceeding the limit, as the luminosity in the tunnel does not require additional light source. The speed limit for the Marina Coastal Expressway will be set at 80km/h when it opens on 29 December 2013. The LTA has also completed a review of the speed limit in the Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway and also increase to 80km/h. Due to the tight bends in the KPE, the speed limit is 70km/h when it opens in 2008. LTA also considered that motorists may not be familiar with the driving in long tunnel environment. LTA will also implement additional safety measures along the tight bends to enhance safety. These measures include the reflective strips on the tunnel walls, bend alignment lane markings (broader markings) as well as vibraline markings, to help guide motorists safely along the critical bends. As part of the preparation for MCE opening, the joint emergency exercise was conducted on 11 December 2013 by LTA together with SCDF and SPF to test the operational readiness of the various public agencies during an emergency that takes place in the tunnel. It also aims to improve the operational readiness of emergency responders, as well as to enhance cooperation with the agencies. With the opening of the MCE, motorists will be able to connect smoothly from the KPE tunnel to MCE tunnel. Motorists can expect to drive for more tahn 12km in the tunnel environment when they use the KPE and MCE. Motorists should exercise caution and obey the traffic signs within and outside of the tunnels. Motorists should also adhere to safe driving practices, such as turning on their headlights and radio, when they enter the tunnel. To remind motorists of the need to obey the safe driving practices, reminder signs will be installed at all KPE and MCE tunnels. Motorists may need to refer to the MyTransport.SG mobile application on tips on how to use the road tunnels safely. This new feature will be available with the opening of the MCE. Traffic conditions within the road tunnels are closely monitored on a 24-hour basis at the LTA Operations Control Centre (OCC). In the event of a fire within the road tunnels, emergency services such as the SCDF, Police, LTA Traffic Marshals and EMAS crew will be activated on site to manage the fire, assist motorists to evacuate, as well as to implement the tunnel closure and traffic diversion. The operators at the LTA OCC will activate the ventilation system to push the smoke downstream out of the tunnel and increase the tunnel lighting level to facilitate recovery operations. They will also broadcast tunnel closure messages advising motorists to avoid the area through various channels such as LTA traffic news, Twitter and on EMAS signs. Should motorists encounter a fire or other emergencies while travelling in the tunnel, they can dial 995 for SCDF’s assistance. They can also tune in to the local radio channels to listen to the LTA emergency announcements and instructions. They should not proceed further or reverse their vehicle if red crosses are lit on the overhead lane use signs. Motorists are advised to stay calm, to turn off their vehicle engines and leave their vehicle for the nearest escape staircase or cross passage doors to evacuate the tunnel. References External links * Land Transport Authority webpage on KPE * KPE Information Portal Category:Expressways in Singapore Category:Tunnels in Singapore Category:Geylang Category:Hougang Category:Kallang Category:Marina East Category:Paya Lebar Category:Sengkang Category:Tunnels completed in 2001 Category:Transport infrastructure completed in 2001